pulang bersama
by Mizuki Akari Chan
Summary: Natsu dan Lucy pulang bersama setelah bimbel. Memakan pempek sembari berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing / AU! / for challenge DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail isn't mine**

**Warning: AU!MODERN, NaLu masih kelas enam :v , dialog bahasa Palembang, dll.**

**FOR CHALLENGE DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

"Oy Natsu, _gancang_! (Hei Natsu, cepat!)" teriak seorang gadis kecil berhelai _blonde _pada sahabat karibnya, Natsu Dragneel. Yang dipanggil kemudian mengambil seribu langkah untuk menyusul sang pemanggil.

Sebentar lagi, raja langit akan berpindah ke belahan dunia yang lain. Lucy dan Natsu segera pulang setelah menimba ilmu tambahan di bimbingan belajar. Mereka pulang bersama, menuju rumah masing-masing yang searah.

Hening melanda atmosfer. Dua insan itu berjalan beriringan. Kedua tangan mereka bertautan, saling mengisi celah-celah yang ada. Bagi konstelasi yang sekadar memandang─tanpa mengenal betul, mereka dianggap menjalin hubungan asmara di usia yang terlalu muda. Padahal, mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat.

Mereka menyusuri jalanan yang lumayan ramai. Meski begitu, tidak ada yang membuka konversasi di antara mereka. Sampai saat mereka melewati penjual pempek yang menggunakan gerobak, Natsu mencegat Lucy yang akan mengambil sebuah gerakan kaki.

"Berhenti, Lucchi!" cegat Natsu.

Lucchi. Panggilan akrab yang didestinasikan untuk Lucy. Sedari kecil, Natsu suka memanggil Lucy dengan panggilan itu.

Lucy kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Raut heran terpampang di wajah imutnya, "_Ngapo_? (Kenapa?)"

Natsu menunjuk-nunjuk pedagang pempek itu dengan determinasi tinggi. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa merona karena ditunjuk-tunjuk.

"_Payo kito beli pempek_! (Ayo kita beli pempek!)" ajak Natsu.

Lucy menggeleng, "_Dak ah_! (Aku tidak mau!)" serunya, "_Aku dak bawak duet.. _(Aku tidak membawa uang..)"

Natsu tersenyum malu-malu, "_Aku trakterin. Galak_? (Aku traktirin. Mau?)" tawar Natsu.

Lucy tertegun. Tidak biasanya Natsu akan mentraktirkannya. Biasanya, Lucy-lah yang akan mentraktirnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa merepotkan Natsu.

"_Dak usah. Agek duet kau dikit. Terus tuh pulok ngerepotin kau. _(Tidak perlu. Nanti uangmu sedikit. Terus, nanti merepotkanmu.)" tolak Lucy halus.

Diluar dugaan, Natsu malah semakin membujuk Lucy;

"_Idak do. Aku dikasih duet banyak samo mama aku hari ini. Kato mama aku, jajanin kau jugo kalo misalnyo kau dak bawak duet._ (Tidak kok. Hari ini, ibuku memberi banyak uang. Kata ibuku, aku harus mentraktirmu jika kamu tidak membawa uang.)" jawab Natsu keras kepala.

Lucy menghela nafas pasrah. Pasrah dengan Natsu yang teguh pendirian.

"_Serah kau lah_. (Terserah kamu saja.)" gadis _blonde_ itu menyerah.

Setelah pernyataan menyerah dipantulkan, Natsu tersenyum lebar. Kemudian, ia segera menarik tangan Lucy seraya menghampiri pedagang pempek itu.

"_Kau nak pempek apo_? (Kamu mau pempek apa?)" tanya Natsu, "_Pempek telok. Duo ikok be. Pake cuko. _(Pempek telur. Dua buah aja. Pakai cuka.)" jawab Lucy singkat. Natsu mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian, fokusnya beralih pada penjual pempek tersebut.

"_Mang, sikok pempek berapo_? (Pak, satu buah pempek harganya berapa?)"

"Seribu," kata si penjual.

"_Mang, beli empat ikok, telok galo. Pisahin pake duo plastik. Pake cuko galo._ (Pak, beli empat buah, telur semua ya. Pisahkan pakai dua plastik. Pakai cuka semua.)" pesan Natsu dengan ringkas.

Dengan cekatan, pedagang itu melakukan pesanan Natsu. Setelah jadi, pedagang itu menyerahkan dua plastik yang berisikan pempek telur. Natsu menyambutnya dengan hati-hati, dan memberikan salah satu plastik pada Lucy. Kemudian ia merogoh saku baju, mengeluarkan uang Rp. 2000, dan memberikannya kepada pedagang pempek itu.

"_Mokaseh banyak, dek._ (Terimakasih banyak, dik.)" ucap pedagang pempek itu.

"_Yo, samo-samo. _(Ya, sama-sama.)" jawab Natsu. Kemudian, Natsu menatap Lucy.

"_Payo balek! _(Ayo pulang!)" ajak Natsu. Lucy mengangguk, dan mereka kembali meneruskan perjalanan sembari memakan pempek.

"Natsu.." panggil Lucy dengan mulut penuh akan pempek dan cuka, setelah berhasil menjauh dari penjual itu.

"Hm?" respon Natsu. Manik yang dia miliki memancarkan nafsu makan yang tinggi. Sama seperti Lucy, mulutnya penuh dengan pempek dan cuka.

"_Kau lah sudah ngerjoken PR Matematika di les tadi_? (Apakah kamu sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika di bimbingan belajar tadi?)" tanya Lucy tepat pada sasaran.

"_Yang _mano? Yang_ tentang pecahan desimal itu, ye_? (Yang mana? Yang tentang pecahan decimal itu, ya?)" Natsu malah melemparbalikkan pertanyaan.

"_Iyo_. (Iya.)" Lucy mengiyakan.

"_Oh sudah aku_! _Kau belom_? (Oh, kalau aku sih sudah! Kamu belum?)" tanya Natsu sambil menatap manik Lucy. Hitam kelam bersua dengan cokelat.

"_Sudah jugo._ (Sudah juga.)" jawab Lucy.

"Lucchi, _kau lah sudah paham belom pelajaran Matematika yang tentang luas permukaan _persegi? _Aku belom ngerti. Kalo kau ngerti, besok ajarin ye_! _Pas istirahat_! (Lucchi, apakah kamu sudah memahami pelajaran Matematika tentang luas permukaan persegi? Aku belum mengerti. Jika kamu mengerti , besok ajarin aku ya! Ketika jam istirahat!" pinta Natsu panjang lebar sambil membuang plastik pempek ke tong sampah terdekat.

"Oke," Lucy sepakat, "_Ah, mudah nian itu tuh. Aku lah paham. Malahan aku seneng ngerjoinnyo. _(Ah, itu mudah sekali. Aku sudah paham. Malah aku suka mengerjakannya.)" ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sengaja ia potong.

"_Iiss, mudah darimano_? _Mentang ye kau peringkat satu_! (Ih, bagian mana yang mudah? Mentang-mentang kamu peraih peringkat satu ya!)" olok Natsu sambil tersenyum geli.

"_Yolah kau 'kan pinter daripada aku_! (Iya dong, kamu 'kan lebih pintar daripada aku!)" kata Natsu lagi.

Lucy membuang plastik pempek di tempat sampah yang lain, "_Iyo apo_?_ Bukan kau yang pinter_? (Benarkah? Bukan kamu yang pintar?)" elak Lucy sambil menyunggingkan senyum ejekan. Lalu, Natsu menautkan kedua tangan mereka, dan berkata;

"_Kau yang pinter_!_ Kau kan peringkat satu, sementaro aku cuma peringkat duo_!" Natsu merendahkan diri.

"_Kau nih, dak boleh oy ngerendahken diri_!_ Yo sudah kalo mak itu, kito tuh samo-samo pinter. Biar adil_! (Kamu ini, tidak baik lho merendahkan diri! Ya sudah kalau begitu, kita itu sama-sama pintar. Biar adil!)" kata Lucy sok bijaksana. Kemudian tawa mereka menggema di udara, meskipun masih kalah diterpa suara keramaian jalanan sore.

* * *

Bersamaan dengan itu, mereka telah tiba di depan rumah Lucy yang megah, tanpa disadari. Natsu yang telah menyadarinya segera melepaskan kaitan tangan mereka berdua, "_Sudah ye_, Natsu! Daaa! (Sudahan dulu ya, Natsu! Daaa!)" seru Lucy sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya dengan wajah ceria. Natsu tersenyum lebar, membalas lambaian tangan Lucy, dan berlalu─menuju rumahnya yang berada di samping rumah Lucy.

Lucy masih mencurahkan atensi yang dimiliki pada punggung Natsu, yang bergerak perlahan menjauhi dirinya. Namun, sebelum Natsu hendak membuka gerbang rumahnya ─yang tak kalah megah dengan rumah Lucy, si pencurah atensi buru-buru mencegat dengan sebuah ucapan;

"_MOKASEH YE PEMPEKNYO, NATSU_! (TERIMAKASIH ATAS PEMPEKNYA YA, NATSU!)"

Indra pendengaran Natsu segera menangkap seruan itu. Sejurus kemudian, ia menggerakan kepala, menghadap Lucy. Seutas senyum lebar kembali terpampang di wajah lucu Natsu. Bibir tipis Natsu bergerak, membentuk suatu kalimat reduplikasi;

"_SAMO_-_SAMO_! (SAMA-SAMA!)"

* * *

**END?**

Hai minna, saya kembali setelah lama berperang dengan WB.. *bungkuk2* wah gak nyangka sudah jam berapa, padahal ngetiknya dari sore aosjkdkdnskzsj -_- :v ini fic pertama di fandom Fairy Tail, dan ini untuk CHALLENGE DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH 2015! Sempet bingung milih fandom sih.. matte, ini OOC gak? :3

Akhir kata, RnR? :3


End file.
